


Я знаю тебя / I Know You

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Аластор ждёт в камере. Дин разговаривает с ангелами.04.16. On the Head of a Pin





	Я знаю тебя / I Know You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Know You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982458) by [hunenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka). 



Когда Аластар разглядел лицо Дина через крошечное окошко камеры, он даже немного взволновался. Действительно - это был самый его многообещающий ученик, он прямо скучал по нему.

Какой-то миг они смотрели друг на друга - о, этот миг был вечностью; безо всяких слов они высказали друг другу столько, что об этом можно было бы написать трёхтомник. Потом Дин отвёл взгляд, скрывая выражение зелёных глаз под тенью густых ресниц, и пропал из поля зрения Аластора. Пошел говорить с ангелами, конечно.

Аластар тонко улыбнулся. Прекрасно представляя себе эту сцену - Уриэль в роли плохого копа, Кастиэль в роли хорошего... И оба внушают Дину, что сделать это - его _долг_ , что мир погибнет, если тот откажется. Кастиэль даже немного посожалеет, скажет, от безвыходности всё, а то бы они Дина не попросили о таком.

И ведь правда - нет у них выхода-то. Ангелам не обойтись без Дина в тонком искусстве применения пыток к Аластару; а как им иначе узнать - кто же это такой могущественный, чтобы убивать ангелов пачками?

И Аластар прекрасно знал, что Дин им ответит - он же прекрасно знал Дина. Знал его до последней ниточки, всё его нутро - буквально, кстати. За сорок-то лет можно такое узнать, особенно если ты при этом разбираешь человека на мелкие-мелкие фрагменты; а потом склеиваешь их заново - в нечто другое, новое, в то, что тебе хочется.

Дин уже не был в аду, Дин выглядел целехоньким - но Аластар был уверен, что чувак просто смётан на живую нитку, чтобы удержать в себе те жалкие ошмётки человечности, которые Аластар оставил там. Дин так старался заставить себя забыть о том , что он делал в аду последние десять лет - и как ему это нравилось. Так пытался искупить это, стать достойным спасения, пришедшего с небес.

Да, Дин едва собрал себя из клочков, едва начал учиться снова быть человеком. А возьмет ножик, чтобы пытать Аластара - и сведёт всё это на нет. Развалит стену, которой отгородился от себя - такого себя, каким стал в аду. Все тщательно сложенные части Дина-человека вновь рассыпятся.

Он знал Дина. Знал лучше всех в мире - даже с семьёй Дин не провел столько времени, сколько с Аластаром.

И потому Аластар был уверен, что Дин откажет ангелам; откажет, чтобы не позволить снова разрушить себя. Ибо Дин знал, какую цену берут за эти жесты великой самоотверженности, узнал много лет назад. Да, Аластар знал, что произойдет, и просто развлекал себя, воображая лицо Дина с неизбежным выражение проигрыша. Оно ему шло, просто как влитое сидело.

Дверь в камеру Аластара, заскрипев, начала открываться. Внезапно. Демон изумлённо уставился на узнаваемый силуэт в проёме. Дин вошел в камеру, неторопливо катя перед собой накрытый тряпкой столик. Лицо его было пугающе бесстрастным.

О.

Изумление Аластар быстренько замаскировал песенкой, но в сердце своём он был уязвлён этим... практически предательством. Почувствовал себя обманутым.

Он был уверен, что знает всю подноготную Дина: его страхи и ночные кошмары (которые он все тщательно воплотил для него); его надежды и желания (которые он все сокрушил в пыль).

И всё же осталась какая-то частичка Дина, до которой Аластар так и не доковырялся, и понимание этого просто разрывало сейчас его сердце.

Он-то думал, что выбил из Дина его непокорность, его сопротивление - вместе со всякой там надеждой, верностью, чувством добра и зла и прочей чушью, что вымостила Дину его дорогу в ад.

Это ж надо было так лажануться.


End file.
